


Lunch Break

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hope's Peak, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Lunch Break, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi made a lunch for herself, Sato and Hinata. Her three close friends since middle school. As Sato is no where in sight, Koizumi and Hinata enjoy the lunch and talk about life, with Koizumi harboring...special feeling for Hinata. (Hinazumi) </p><p>AU where Koizumi is friends with Sato and Hinata from middle school. Inspired by DR3 Despair Arc Episode 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, photo of ecchi Koizumu here and welcome to this fic. So, uh, I'm not only a fan of Hinamiki, (but it's my OTP), I also believe that this ship Hinazumi is worth some good attention as it is a rare ship that no one ships and that I'm loser for shipping it, but that's beside the point. Anyway, if there are people who ship Hinazumi, hope you enjoy. :D.  
> Also, I'm proud to announce that this is the 9th work for Hinazumi, so let's tak--actually are you serious 8 works! And that's it!? What blasphemy is this!?  
> Then again this section is just dominated by Komahina so, I'm not even surprised.

**Click**

"Huh?"

Hinata was woken up by the sudden sound of a camera makes when taking a photo.

"I love taking photos of your dumb looking face." Koizumi said as she chuckled and looked at the photo in her digital camera. She then chuckled again.

"At least give me a warning next time, jeez." Hajime sat up.

Koizumi sat next to him and put down the lunch box on the stone bench.

"Oh, don't get grumpy. I brought lunch." Koizumi said and then looked around.

"Sato, still hasn't come?" Koizumi asked.

Hinata looked down on the ground and sighed.

"She won't be coming today." Hajime sadly said. Koizumi looked disappointed.

"What happened?" Koizumi asked calmly.

This is the first time Sato ever missed out on a lunch break with Hajime and Koizumi. Hajime, Koizumi and Sato were all good friends during middle school. It was a surprise that all there of them would end up at Hope's Peak Academy, albeit under different...circumstances.

Hinata and Sato didn't have a talent. Koizumi did however. It was being the Ultimate Photographer. Hinata and Sato however are students of the Reserve Course, which is different from Hope's Peak in a way that it accepts students without talent, with a large fee.

That made them feel apart.

"I don't know. She told me that she won't come today and I asked her why, but she didn't want to explain." Hajime explained. Koizumi looked down as well.

"I really wish I could be with you guys right now at your school..." Koizumi said melancholically.

"Huh? Don't you like it there?" Hajime asked as he looked at her with a sad look.

"No, it's not that. I actually somewhat enjoy being there. I've made friends with some of my classmates and our teacher is really something." Koizumi said as she smiled on that thought.

"Let me guess, your homeroom teacher is Chisa Yukizome?" Hajime said proudly.

"That's right. How'd you know?" Koizumi gasped and was surprised that he got their teacher's name right.

"Oh, she spoke to me not long ago. About that Reserve Course and all that." Hinata said smiling.

Koizumi then realized something.

"Wait...that's how she knew where I was going. You told her that we are friends, didn't you?" Koizumi deducted. She then stared at him with a somewhat scary look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, she asked me." Hajime said, as he backed away from Koizumi's scary stare.

"I see." Koizumi then returned looking at the ground.

"Hey, Hajime? Do you really think I should be a student at Hope's Peak?" Koizumi asked the question.

Hinata has heard her ask that question a lot of times, even at the beginning when she was invited into the school. Hinata knew how she felt like.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you should. I mean, it's too late to ask that now." Hajime comforted her with his words as best he could. He was a little jealous to say the least of Koizumi for having a chance to be a student at Hope's Peak. To feel proud that she had talent of some sort.

"I mean, my talent isn't worth anything. Anyone can be the Ultimate Photographer." Koizumi said quietly this time, but Hajime could still hear her.

He was also a little mad at the fact, that she didn't appreciate her talent. She had something, while Hajime had...nothing. One of the reasons he joined Hope's Peak Reserve Course was because he wanted to be a confident member of society and confident in himself.

"Don't say that. Mahiru, whether you like your talent or not, it doesn't matter. It's that your talent is what makes you uniquely you. I mean, I'm pretty sure me and Sato wouldn't be be friends with you now, if you didn't take that one photo in middle school of us trying to steal some stuff and try to blackmail us into being friends." Hinata said.

Koizumi looked at him, she was embarrassed at that fact he just said of how they became friends, but he was right. She had no reason to doubt her talent, as it does make her special in a sense.

"Don't say cool stuff like that in front of me again, ok?" Koizumi looked away and blushed a little.

In all honesty, she really liked Hajime. He helped her go through a lot of difficult moments in her life. She didn't really have hope in boys or men, because of her lazy father, but Hajime proved to be different and that's what made him unique in her eyes.

"I just don't want you two to suffer like this with the Reserve Course." Koizumi said out of sympathy.

One time she decided to visit Hajime and Sato on her own, but was greeted with evil and disgusted looks from other students from the Reserve Course. None of them let her inside the school. Some of them even tried to use force to shoo her out.

After that, they were only meeting up at the fountain place. Rarely though, sometimes, Koizumi gets a lucky break and gets to see both of them inside the school and hang out at the school's rooftop to eat lunch, just like any typical friends would do.

Hinata looked away and had a somber expression. Koizumi instantly regretted what she said and tried to change the subject.

"Ah, we should eat the lunch I prepared!" Koizumi then started unpacking the lunch box.

Hajime then nodded in agreement.

After unpacking the lunch box, both of them starting eating the lunch.

For the most part, they were eating without talking too much. It was just silence.

Out of the three of the group, only Sato liked to talk about stuff. Whether it'd be weather or personal problems, they never had a silent lunch, like this one.

As both of them, without noticing, try to take the same piece of food with their chopsticks they look at it, and then they looked at each other. In a few seconds, they turn away and blush of what just happened.

"You can take it if you want." Hajime offered.

"No, you can take it!" Koizumi bashfully declined.

"No, I mean, this this your lunch after all, so take it." Hajime modestly declined.

"I made this lunch just for you, so you better eat it!" Koizumi said in a panic.

After hearing that, Hajime then looked at her again, still blushing.

"Huh? Just for me?" Hajime was surprised.

Realizing again that she had a slip of her tongue, she tried to cover up with an excuse.

"I meant that a plural of the "you, Sato and me"!" Koizumi blushed even harder and tried to laugh it off.

Then they stared at each other for another couple of seconds.

After that, Hinata took the piece and...ate it.

"Thank you, Mahiru. It was delicious." Hinata said as he smiled.

With her inadvertently spilling the beans, then trying to make up an excuse, now Koizumi was completely red just to see Hajime, smiling and saying her lunch was delicious and not to mention thanking her. That couldn't make her any more happier.

"W-what are you saying, idiot!" Koizumi said with a small stutter and then bashfully turned away, while still blushing. It was kind of another special trait of hers to be bashful if someone complements her. Especially boys.

Hinata didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to say next.

After an awkward silence, Koizumi quietly said.

"You're welcome." and then smiled as well, albeit a little crooked.

"Welp, the classes are almost gonna start again. I gotta go. Thank you for your time, Mahiru." Hajime said, as he waved goodbye to Koizumi and she waved back, while still having a little bit of red on her cheeks.

"If only you knew, how much I liked you...Hajime."


	2. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, banana Saionji here.  
> So, before you go read this chapter, I wanted to thank you for the support for this fic. I didn't really expect anyone to read this fic, because Hinazumi, in a sense, is a rare ship. At least here. So, thank everyone who gave me kudos and thanks for the nice comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter with some Hinazumi fluffiness.

"Suspicious..." Saionji thought, after she noticed Koizumi leaving the classroom with a box of she assumes to be lunch.

"Really suspicious." Saionji said out loud this time. Normally, during lunch break she would hang out with Ibuki, Tsumiki, Nanami and Koizumi, but she has been avoiding them for some time now.

"What's suspicious?" Souda asked. He was sitting next to Saionji and decided to ask her, because she had a confused expression on her face.

"None of your business!" Saionji yelled at him.

Souda pouted, but shrugged it off.

"If you're wondering about Mahiru, there's a rumor going on that she has a boyfriend." Souda said as he looked at the door, behind him.

"What did you say!?" Saionji quickly gone up to Souda's a face and stared at him.

"Gah! Jeez, Hiyoko, don't scare me like that." Souda said, after being startled of Saionji being in close proximity to his face.

"What do you know? Tell me more!" Saionji flailed her arms and hopes of learning about why Mahiru was avoiding her. She was curious.

"Well, you just turned a 180." Souda said as he looked to the side with a little annoyed look in his face.

"You gotta tell me, Kazuichi. Mahiru has been ditching me for some reason and I had no idea why. I thought I made her mad or something, and I couldn't ask her at all." Saionji looked sad. Even though Souda didn't really like Saionji and her attitude at times, he did respect her friendship with Koizumi, as the two are really great friends.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." Souda said as he scratched his cheek. Saionji sat back down and intently started listening.

"Well, like I said, there's a rumor going on around that Mahiru has a boyfriend. And that he's from the reserve course." Souda explained further.

"The reserve course? You mean those losers with no talent?" Saionji responded.

"Wow, harsh much? Anyway, yeah. Some people said they sometimes saw her also with a girl, who is also from the reserve course." Souda shrugged off Saionji's mean comment. Saionji put her hand on her chin.

"Hm...I wonder what does Mahiru want with those losers." Saionji wondered to herself.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she made friends with some of them, which is a surprise considering that everyone in the reserve course hates our guts." Souda said matter-of-factly.

"Helloooo!" Ibuki shouted out of nowhere startling Souda so hard that he almost fell of the chair.

"Dammit, Ibuki! You too?" Souda yelled at Ibuki, who looked at him confusingly.

"What'cha guys talking about?" Ibuki asked.

"Apparently, Mahiru ditched us for some boy we don't even know about in the reserve course." Saionji said in an annoyed tone. She wasn't this annoyed ever since she first met her on the opening ceremony of the 77th class.

"Oh, I also remembered that they always see them by the fountain somewhere in the park." Souda remembered.

"Alright then, Souda show me the way." Saionji said in a demanding tone and pointed her finger at Souda.

"Why in the hell shou-" Souda tried to say before being interrupted.

"You say something?" Saionji said, while having a little smirk in her lips.

Ibuki then put her arm around Souda's shoulder.

"Come on, Kazuichi, it'll be a fun adventure." Ibuki tried to influence Souda.

"That I want to take no-" Souda tried to say again, before being interrupted by the same person twice.

"Did you really say something there, Kazuichi?" Saionji said, while full on faking her grin.

"Dammit, fine." Souda said in defeat. He didn't feel like having an argument with Saionji, and a little part of him said that he also wanted to know what's going on with Koizumi.

After waking for a long bit, they have arrived to the destined place Koizumi and her supposed boyfriend supposed to meet.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Saionji asked for conformation.

"Don't ask me, like I've been here a million times." Souda shrugged.

"Omg, guys, I think I hear someone's footsteps coming here!" Ibuki said, almost yelling.

"That's right, I forgot you had good hearing." Souda realized.

"Don't just stand there! Let's hide in the bushes!" Saionji quietly commanded both of them before running to the bushes and hide in a comfortable position. Ibuki and Souda soon followed after her.

After a minute of waiting, the one who appeared was Koizumi with the same lunch box as before that one that Saionji saw..

"There she is! Should we just go talk to her!" Ibuki almost loudly whispered.

"No, stupid. The reason we came here is to see if that rumor is true or not. I want to see if Mahiru has a boyfriend." Saionji whispered back.

"What does it matter to you if she has one?" Souda curiously asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna have "fun" with him." Saionji whispered as she devilishly smiled.

"Figures." Souda said to himself as he looked away.

After some minutes of waiting, a boy in a black uniform appears and is greeted by Koizumi.

"There he is! Do we now confront them?" Ibuki almost loudly whispered again.

"Hold on, I want to hear their conversation." Saionji said, as she started to intently listen to both Koizumi and the unknown to her boy.

…

"Well, this is a first. Coming before me today?" Hinata said as he chuckled.

"Well, you know, I was feeling great today so I decided to come early." Koizumi said, as she blushed.

Hinata sat down and looked at the lunch box.

"Where's Sato again?" Koizumi asked Hinata. This was the second time she didn't come to eat lunch with her and Hinata together.

"No clue. I didn't even see her today." Hinata sighed and looked disappointed.

While Koizumi really wished she would've been here right now, she realized as to why Sato didn't come today or yesterday. It could be because of the conversation she had with Sato a week ago.

…

"What? Are you saying you love Hajime?" Sato said as she was in a complete surprise.

Koizumi was staying at Sato's place for today, because Koizumi needed to talk about something. Or rather, confess something.

"Hey, I didn't say love, I said like!" Koizumi retorted as she covered half of her blushing face with her knees in a sitting position.

"That's kind of the same thing, Mahiru." Sato objected to her use of words and then continued.

"Well, then again, I somewhat saw it coming. I know how much you love making lunches for him." Sato said and smiled.

Koizumi stayed silent. She was a little embarrassed, but was glad she was able to take that confession off her chest.

"So, are you gonna confess your love to him, or what?" Sato smirked as she said that mischievously.

Koizumi looked at her, still blushing and was trying to retort, but decided to explain it.

"Well, I decided to do it next week, but I don't know if I can." Koizumi said as she looked at floor sad.

"Oh, please, Mahiru. If anyone can do it, then you can do it too. So just, DO IT!" Sato yelled and stroke a confident pose.

Koizumi couldn't help but laugh at that. She almost felt like Sato impersonating someone.

"What the hell was that about?" Koizumi said, after calming down after her laugh.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you should confess your feelings to him, before you regret it big time! I mean, even a dense idiot like Hajime can probably understand your feelings. No...not "can", he "has" to." Sato confidently explained.

Even though Koizumi was unsure that Hinata would return her feelings, Koizumi really did get what she came for Sato. That confidence boost. That all she needed to express her love for Hinata. The boy she liked ever since middle school.

"Thanks a lot, Sato." Koizumi smiled at her close friend.

…

She knew what she wanted to do today. While, Koizumi was still scared of confessing her love for Hinata, she figured she would ask him out on a simple date. That would be some progress. Even if it's little by little.

Hinata and Koizumi were already eating food and Koizumi figured it was now a good time to bring it up.

"So, uh, Hajime, do you have any plans for today?" Koizumi asked nervously.

"Well, not really, no." Hinata answered, while looking at Koizumi with an interested expression.

"I see...well, uh, do you, like, want to hang out after school today?" Koizumi said, while having fluctuations in her speech pattern. Hinata took notice of that, but was mostly surprised at the fact that Koizumi was asking him out on a date.

"You mean...like a date?" Hajime asked in surprise, as he blushed a little.

"Huh? NO! I mean! YES!" Koizumi said while having now fluctuations in her voice tone. Koizumi felt even more embarrassed that she couldn't ask a boy on a date normally.

"I mean, of course! If you don't mind someone like me!" Hinata said, as he laughed a little at the fact that Koizumi asked someone talentless like him on a date.

"Of course, I don't, you're too special to me!" Koizumi yelled at Hinata for saying that. Hinata had sometimes brought up the subject to when he felt like he was useless and unneeded to everyone. Not to Koizumi of course.

But, realizing yet again, she had a slip of her tongue yet again, she put her hand to her mouth and closed it in shock. She couldn't believe that it was a repeat of yesterday. Her spilling beans was starting to be a bad habit.

"Mahiru, you..." Hinata said, blushing and stared at her for a little while.

Koizumi didn't say anything and put her hand away from her mouth to reveal that she still had a shocked expression.

As time passed with an awkward silence. Koizumi shocked face softened and the two of them slowly moved their heads closer to each other and then later closer to their lips and then.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Saionji shouted and jumped out from the bushes.

The two quickly divert their attention to the noise that came from the bushes.

While, Hinata was startled that some girl with a kimono yelled out of nowhere, Koizumi was shocked to see her there.

"Huh!? Hiyoko, what are you doing here!?" Koizumi exclaimed.

"That's my line!" Saionji yelled at Koizumi with anger.

"Aw, man. Really wish we could've flanked them instead." Ibuki said in disappointment as both her and Souda also came out of hiding from the bushes.

"Huh? Ibuki and Kazuichi too!?" Koizumi once again surprised to see even more people pop-out from the bushes.

Ibuki then continued.

"But, man. I had no idea that you had a boyfriend, Mahiru. I soooo thought you were into chicks!" Ibuki stated as she pulled her tongue out, like a rockstar.

Hinata heard that and quickly flailed his arms in denial and blushed.

"No, no. It's not like that at all." Hinata retorted. Hinata still had no idea who those people were, but he guessed that it's Koizumi's classmates if she knows them and they know her.

"Yeah, right, you two looked like you were about to kiss each other." Souda exclaimed as he pointed at both of them.

Hinata and Koizumi didn't say anything. They were only blushing harder because they have been caught. Caught for hanging out each other.

To break the silence, Saionji spoke while examining Hinata.

"Hm, I see. I had no idea that Mahiru could dig such a boring looking face with horrible looking hair, full of spikes. Maybe I should call you "Hedgehog Head". Saionji said, while smiling devilishly and putting her hand over to her mouth to cover her laughter.

"Well, your hair looks like a big banana on your head." Hinata satirically responded.

Saionji did not like that and got mad and decided to grab Hinata by his shirt and looked like she was about to push him to the fountain.

"What did you say!?" Saionji threateningly spoke. While, Hinata didn't mind much her intimidation. Koizumi quickly reacted and started to pull Saionji from Hinata.

"No, Hiyoko, stop!" Koizumi shouted.

Ibuki and Souda didn't know what to do, but Ibuki laughed at the scene, because she thought it was funny.

"Well, it looks like I showed up in an awkward time..."

The voiced belonged to a girl. Everyone quickly diverted their attention to the source of the voice and saw a girl standing, with a uniform similar to Hinata.

"Sato..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm gonna write a little extra chapter with Saionji, Ibuki and Souda. It's gonna have some Hinazumi fluffiness.   
> Anyway, after that. I'm going to wait until episode 3 of Despair Arc to follow the events of the Twilight Syndrome.   
> Hope you know why.


	3. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, Juzo the fuck up here and welcome back to another chapter. There's nothing significant that I have to say today, only that I liked the 3rd episode Despair Arc. I know Sato and Koizumi are probably gay for each other, but I still love Hinazumi so yeah. I did leave Sato and Koizumi relationship tag so, maybe you'll like it, but it's one sided here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Hey..." a girl's voice called out. She was trying to get Hinata's attention, but he was looking at something else.

Hinata was looking at a picture. It was a selfie that he made with Koizumi after that date he had with her yesterday. He had a good time, hanging out with her. It had been the best use of his time, in a long while. Even if it was just a one day, he felt like he could forget about his sadness of not having a talent and attend the Main Course in Hope's Peak Academy.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." the same voice called. Hinata decided to look up from where the voice was coming from. It was a blond girl. Actually, it was Natsumi Kuzuryuu, the new transfer student.

"Yeah?" Hinata said. He didn't really know what Natsumi wanted out of him. After seeing her, yesterday, he remembered that Natsumi was part of his old middle school, where he, Sato and Koizumi studied. He didn't interact with her much, but she was popular, thanks to her family name and influence.

"You've been looking at that picture for hours now." Natsumi said, as she looked at the picture, with Hinata and Koizumi smiling.

"Yeah, so what?" Hinata responded. He was confused, to say the least.

"You must have no friends here." Natsumi pointed out. She looked at the rest of her talentless classmates. Hinata just looked at her indifferently this time without saying anything. Natsumi continued.

"Not if you're friends with that girl on the photo." Natsumi inched closer to the photo that Hinata was holding. She then put on an angry expression.

"What about her?" Hinata said confusingly. It seemed to him like Natsumi knew this person, if her expression changed liked that.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know what's your relationship with her." Natsumi said, as she looked to the side. Before Hinata could explain anything, Natsumi then looked at Hinata again and started to explain who she really was. She was part of the Kuzuryuu yakuza family clan, even thought he already knew that and the self-proclaimed "Ultimate Little Sister", which kinda sounded dumb to Hinata, but he decided not to say anything about that title alone, as he feared that she could do something...unfortunate.

She then talked about how she could be accepted to the main course, if there was an empty spot for her if she got rid off a certain red haired freckled student. It then hit Hinata, who she was talking about. But before he could say anything again, another familiar face came around and slapped her hand on Hinata's desk hard to make a loud sound. Everyone in the class directed their attention to Hinata's classmate and friend. Sato.

"Natsumi, you better not be planning anything weird." Sato told Natsumi with a semi-threatening tone.

"Sato, long time no see." Natsumi evilly smiled at her.

Hinata was in another surprise. He had no idea that Sato and Natsumi knew each other.

"You two also know each other?" Hinata asked. He wanted to confirm.

"Not really. At my old school, we were both in Photography Club." Natsumi said, while still looking at Sato.

That's what Hinata figured. Both Sato and Koizumi attended the photography club, so it makes sense how they would know each other that way. While he was thinking that, Sato and Natsumi argued about Koizumi. It appears that Natsumi hated Koizumi and Sato was protective of her.

He didn't know their relationship too well, as Koizumi and Sato didn't really talk about Natsumi with him when they were in middle school, but he figured that Sato is really suspicious of Natsumi. Hinata didn't really know what to do.

After some time, Hinata is surprised for the third time and sees Koizumi coming in the classroom.

After Koizumi pushed through some of the reserve course students, she stopped Sato from arguing with Natsumi.

"Well, long time no see, Koizumi." Natsumi said in an unhappy manner.

Hinata noticed that when Koizumi looked at Natsumi, her expression changed to fear.

Natsumi then proceeded to mock and make fun of Koizumi, to which it not only pissed of Sato, but it also was upsetting to Hinata. He couldn't just sit there and do nothing about it.

Hinata stood up.

"Cut that out now." Hinata said in a serious tone. If there was one thing he didn't want, it would be if someone hurt his friends in any way.

"Huh? Why do you care?" Natsumi looked at Hinata skeptically, but laughed out loud after remembering that photo she saw of him and her together.

"That's right. I forgot that you're probably her loser boyfriend." Natsumi said and laughed again.

Hinata just looked down. It wasn't new to him that there were rumors about him having an supposed affair with Koizumi, but why did it matter to them? Why does it matter if someone from the main course was dating someone from the reserve course. It wasn't any of their business.

"Why do care about who Koizumi dates or not? I know you're gonna do something weird. Speaking of which, isn't your brother in the same class as Koizumi's?" Sato yelled.

After Sato said that, Natsumi's mood changed and she looked much scarier with a wicked grin.

"Yeah. And? Are you gonna start gossip, now?" Natsumi said. She then clenched her fist preparing to do something. He expression went from a wicked smile to frustration.

"Try that and I'll kill you." Natsumi yelled and as soon as she did that, she raised her fist and was about to punch Sato, before Hinata intertwined and stopped Natsumi's fist from punching Sato.

Natsumi was a little surprised, but then went back to being pissed and left the classroom.

"Tch..."

The room froze, it was like someone witnessed a murder.

It was then Koizumi told Sato that they should go eat lunch.

However, she didn't invite Hinata this time. Hinata had a feeling why she didn't invite him and insisted that he would come too. Koizumi reconsidered and decided to invite Hinata as well.

...

Koizumi, Sato and Hinata all had come to the same place. The fountain. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Hinata asked, while standing up, looking down at the sitting Koizumi who was comforted by Sato.

Koizumi was looking at the ground with a sad expression. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me at first either, until I found out myself." Sato explained.

"I..." Koizumi started. Hinata listened intently. She then raised her head and looked at Hinata with small tears in her eyes.

"I just didn't want to depend on you guys. I know I'm not someone who you should be worrying about. I know I can stand up for myself. I don't want you guys to be in trouble." Koizumi said.

Sometimes, when facing challenges, when taking professional photos, Koizumi was always working alone. Her lazy dad was nothing to her but her true heroine, the woman she looked up too, was her mom. She was a war photographer. She had a dangerous job. She was afraid of getting into trouble. She wanted to be like her mom. Strong and independent.

"Dummy." Hinata said as he sat next to her.

"We support each other because we are friends. Me and Sato would never let you have someone bring you down for anything that you might or might not do. I want you to remember that, Mahiru. I want you to know that you have best friends who'll never let you down." Hinata told his speech.

"Couldn't have said better, Hajime." Sato said as she was little impressed.

"Friends? That's right." Koizumi said, somehow still sad, but put up a smile nonetheless.

Hinata smiled back, while noticing Sato acting a little bit strangely. She wasn't happy, yet she wasn't mad. It was almost like she wore the mask of indifference at that one moment, but Hinata decided to ignore it.

He had something else to think about.

Something that is called the Ultimate Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys weren't bored from the completely not redone for personal gains Episode 3 of Despair Arc that is Chapter 3. But anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, if there wasn't much of hinazumi here and there, but I'll assure you, you'll have lots more in the next chapter. So look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll write a second chapter, but don't count on it if you don't have to.


End file.
